Oh Edward, My Edward
by feckle
Summary: His eyes are the window to Carlisle's soul. Non-Canon/Vampire


**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

_Oh Edward, My Edward_

_Your eyes of green_

_Showing my soul, a future unseen._

Carlisle watched the young man in bed, noticing again that even in deteriorating heath Edward would take in all around him. The young mans green eyes seemed to pierce the object of his attention, trying to solve it mysteries and understand its purpose. When the boy had turned his focus on Carlisle that first day, the vampire had nearly fallen to his knees in prayer. With that one look he felt the one thing he had wished, hoped and prayed had remained in his new life - his soul.

Reading to the boy had become Carlisle's joy and sadness as he watched this wondrous being slip away into the approaching darkness. Edward seemed to enjoy both the stories and the company and, stubborn as always, would fight sleep until Carlisle had finished the tale. Carlisle sensing the boy's need for rest stilled his reading only to drop the book and reach for the boy as a violent cough wracked the dying body. Dark blood covered the bedding. Carlisle looked down at his angel into green eyes filled with pain.

_Oh Edward, My Edward_

_You eyes of red_

_I took you to save me_

_But still live in dread_

Carlisle watched the newborn vampire as he entertained himself running the expansive distance between the northern and southern edges of the forest in which they were encamped. He was amazed at the youngsters speed, trying to recall if the few newborns he had seen in his life were as graceful and amazingly fast as Edward.

Carlisle was willing to accept that as the young vampires maker he had a level of pride in his creation, the smart, caring and gentle soul that was also an undeniable explosion into his life. He loved his amazing creation. The boy had become the piece of his soul he never knew was missing. But there was another side to this overwhelming joy, an underlying fear that he suppressed ensuring that his thoughts would not distress the talented young vampire any more than Carlisle already had with his wandering mind.

Carlisle was afraid…afraid that in his selfish act of turning Edward he had doomed the boy to a life decided for him rather than chosen himself. Afraid that he would be unable to provide the best education and opportunities for the youngster. Afraid that his love for the boy would never be returned. Afraid that the boy would leave and that Carlisle would regret his impetuous presumption that he could keep such an amazing angel.

Feeling air movement, Carlisle looked up to see the young vampire standing over him, head and shoulders drooped, arms wrapped around himself. Carlisle felt a sudden pain in his chest, so caught up in his thoughts he was not aware of the boys proximity. Edward had clearly heard his maker's fears and regrets. Carlisle stood, holding the boys chin he raised the youngsters head and felt a blow to his heart, looking into red eyes filled with sadness.

_Oh Edward, My Edward_

_Your eyes of gold_

_You gift me with wonders_

_Joyous to behold_

Carlisle relaxed with his arms around his beautiful angel. Lying on the grass outside their home, he marveled at the young vampire who had again and again showed his love for his maker and the life they lived together. Carlisle knew that Edward still had trouble finding his place in the life that they shared. He had yet to find the one thing that captured his interest – other than the passion and desire that the two shared – the one thing that allowed Edward to be part of the world as opposed to remaining apart as the others of their kind are want to do.

Edward shifted in Carlisle's embrace in response to the older vampire's thoughts. Carlisle tightened his embrace, a silent apology for letting his mind wander from the moment that they were sharing. Carlisle wanted to make sure the young vampire knew that he was loved and adored, that Carlisle would stop the world for his love and give him anything. With that in mind Carlisle reached for his pants and checked his pocket watch, noting the time. Edward looked at Carlisle with a raised eyebrow as the older vampire indicated that they should get dressed.

Clothed once again they returned to the cottage, entering the living space. Edward stiffened as he became aware of approaching humans, Carlisle walked to the mind reader and reassured with a touch and thought that the visit is expected, he continued to the door opening it to three human men carrying a baby grand piano. Carlisle felt the space behind him go very still. Looking over his shoulder his gaze fixed on Edward, the boys golden eyes shone with pure love.

_Oh Edward, Edward_

_No longer mine_

_Your eyes now are gone_

_You've left me behind_

Carlisle stared at the boy's eyes, gold on the outer edge but now with red bleeding from the center outwards, absorbing the purer colour with one that spoke of violence and terror. At the point where the two colours met, fighting for dominance of the young vampire's orbs, flecks of green appeared so brief and momentary that Carlisle was not even sure he had seen them.

Words were spoken – heated, violent, calm, pleading – in the end the young vampire turned his back as Carlisle fell to his knees. The boy paused, looked over his shoulder and then was gone. In that last moment their eyes met and in fleeting glance Carlisle saw many emotions, the strongest of which, anger.

_God Edward, Please Edward_

_Return to me love_

_My eyes raise and plead_

_To the heavens above._

Carlisle knelt, body rigid, his head thrown back with his eyes to the heavens. Pain coursed though him, rippling through his body creating tremors in the earth around and water beside him. Trapped in agony in the terrible moment his love, his life, removed his eyes from Carlisle's gaze. The words were hurtful but, like rain in the lake, are dispersed and absorbed into the whole losing their power.

The eyes, his eyes, will torment Carlisle forever – he understood the pain, the sadness, the love, the anger – but there was something, a flicker, a plea, a desperate look before they dropped and he turned away.

The tremors suddenly stop as Carlisle froze….the eyes, his angel's eyes, he had seen that look before, and buried away in memories he would wish to forget but cannot. A young man, lying on a bed screaming in pain from the venom Carlisle has forced into him….the boy opened his eyes for a moment, capturing Carlisle's gaze, the torment visible with a single plea…HELP ME!

In a blink of an eye all is still, at peace. The lakeshore is deserted, tranquil once more.

_Oh Edward, My Edward_

_Your eyes are my goal_

_I'll find you my sweet love_

_And rescue your soul._


End file.
